La Promesa
by You-Me-Handcuffs
Summary: Después de una lucha feroz entre la Reina y Regina, vienen tiempos de paz sin embargo nadie se esperaba que hubieran consecuencias. GoldenQueen / fic sin terminar.
1. Chapter 1

**Eaaaaaaaaaa eaaaaaaaa una nueva historia! Espero que les guste, no las entretengo más y que la disfruten!**

Había sido una lucha de poderes pero finalmente Regina comprendió y acepto el hecho de que la única forma de derrotar a la Reina era si volvían a fusionarse y continuar controlando su lado oscuro, los días pasaron y Storybrooke regreso a la cotidianidad, pero de pronto su salud se vio afligida, al principio se lo achaco a un malestar pasajero y que se iría en poco tiempo, pero cuando las náuseas y vómitos la invadieron realmente se empezó a preocupar, se negaba a pensar que fuera siquiera posible que resultaran ciertas sus dudas, sin embargo un día en la cafetería de la abuela, está la miro de arriba abajo, todos en el pueblo estaban al tanto de las cosas que la reina había hecho y de pronto el comentario -Creo que deberías ir a ver al médico, te llevaras una gran sorpresa -le hizo no solo entrar en pánico sino en querer salir de dudas de una vez por todas.

Decidida Regina fue con el Dr. Whale, no le conto a nadie acerca de ello y finalmente la respuesta llego.

-es cierto, usted está embarazada señora alcalde –decía con una sonrisa burlona.

Regina apenas pudo contener las lágrimas y salió de ahí a toda prisa, sabía bien que ese niño no había sido concebido por ella, ese niño había sido concebido en el cuerpo de la reina y solo había alguien con quien sabía que la reina había tenido relaciones, se llevó la mano a la boca y siguió llorando.

Luego de dos semanas en los que asimilo las nuevas noticias, decidió que lo mejor sería hacerles saber a Henry y los Charming lo que estaba pasando, no valía la pena postergarlo más y pronto empezaría a notarse en su vientre, todos reaccionaron sorprendidos pero le hicieron saber que siempre contaría con el amor y apoyo de ellos, Henry se quedó en shock pero se mostró gustoso de tener un nuevo hermano, luego de pensarlo pon un tiempo el turno de saber lo que pasaba era de Gold.

La campanilla de la tienda sonó y Gold levanto la vista –bueno… si es la alcaldesa, a que debo el honor de su visita?

-necesitamos hablar.

-es lo que estamos haciendo –dijo sarcástico.

-muy bien… tú y la reina, tuvieron un amorío. –Gold se mostró sorprendido y se aclaró la garganta.

-a que viene eso? Ella ya no está aquí, no veo porque sea relevante.

-lo es.

-no para mi… estoy intentando reconstruir mi relación con Belle.

-hace unas semanas descubrí que estoy embarazada. –de pronto soltó Regina y el semblante de Gold cambio completamente.

-y? –intento excusarse.

-fue concebido por la reina no por mí.

-entiendo… crees que podría ser mío, pero ya deberías saber que la reina no era muy recatada que digamos.

-yo había lanzado un hechizo contra mi hace años, uno que impediría embarazarme, solo alguien con la magia que tú tienes combinada con la mía podría haberlo roto.

-escucha Regina, estoy feliz ahora… tengo lo que siempre soñé… a Belle y a mi hijo… un hijo concebido del amor, no sé qué quieras que te diga.

-no hace falta que digas nada, solo creí que tenías derecho a saberlo, solo espero que respetes eso que estás diciendo, no serás el padre de mi hijo, así que espero que cuando nazca no te acerques a él por ningún motivo.

-no tienes nada de qué preocuparte querida. –Regina salió de ahí un poco triste, culpo a la hormonas, no es como si buscara que Gold reaccionara amoroso con ella o que estuviera gustoso, pero creyó que al menos le interesaría conocer a su hijo.

Los meses pasaron y Regina lucía un vientre prominente, los Charming nunca la dejaron sola, siempre cuidando de su salud así como obsequiándole toda clase de regalos para su hijo, incluso Zelena había llegado a un acuerdo de paz y de intentar mantener una buena relación por el bien de sus hijos, las cosas para Gold se tornaron oscuras, Belle había tenido complicaciones en todo su embarazo y el día que iba a dar a luz nada pudo hacer el oscuro para salvar la vida de su esposa y de su hijo, había estado encerrado por días, los deseos de venganza empezaron a salir a flote, casi mata a Whale culpándolo de no haber podido ayudar a Belle, de no ser porque los Charming y la misma Regina se habían interpuesto, el pueblo estaba de luto también, Belle había sido muy querida por todos.

Finalmente la hora de dar a luz llego, Regina estaba en trabajo de parto en la compañía de Henry y los Charming, Emma quiso hacer algo al respecto…

-que haces aquí? Está cerrado… que acaso no viste el letrero? –contesto un Gold demacrado y de mal humor.

-es Regina… ella está por dar a luz a tu hijo. –dijo seria.

-mis dos únicos hijos están muertos señorita Swan.

-tu ayudaste a crear a ese niño.

-lo que hubo ahí fue algo pasajero.

-pues ese niño no será algo pasajero, es tu sangre… no viste ni un solo día a Regina, no te importo cuando enfermo y estuvo días en el hospital, a ambos les debes esto… sería una manera de empezar a arreglar los errores.

-exacto! Finalmente algo coherente que dices, eso fue un error… lo siento pero yo no tengo ningún hijo, como lo dije antes mis únicos hijos han muerto, ese niño no es mío.

-espero que no te arrepientas. –salió Emma de ahí por demás molesta.

Emma no quiso decirle a Regina que había ido a buscar a Gold, los únicos que lo supieron fueron los Charming y el propio Henry que lo había sugerido, luego de unas horas llegaba al mundo la pequeña Ava Mills, la bebe era hermosa, aun no se le veían definidas las facciones pero podría decirse que era el vivo retrato de su madre, Regina lloro a mares de felicidad, aunque fue un embarazo por demás sorpresivo ella amaba a esta niña, esta niña que sería completamente suya.

-es hermosa Regina –decía Mary Margaret embelesada.

-lo es –replico David.

-gracias… a ambos por haber estado conmigo todo este tiempo.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, eres nuestra familia y esta niña también lo es, será la mejor amiga de Neal. –todos sonrieron al escuchar eso.

Habían pasado tres años desde que Ava nació, ahora era una niña por demás despierta y dulce, era la consentida de la abuela y Rubí quienes se ofrecieron a cuidarla cuando Regina regreso al trabajo, la niña resulto ser una mini Regina, tenía el cabello largo y sedoso del color de la madre, siempre lo adornaba con algún lazo del color de sus vestidos, ojos muy grandes y marrones que hacían que todos se derritieran por ella en cuanto pedía algo, eso lo había sacado del padre, sabia como convencer a la gente, sin embargo era una niña noble, por demás amorosa.

Aquella mañana la abuela escucho el sonido de la campanilla al girarse…

-Gold… que necesitas? –dijo casi de mala gana.

-vaya alguien despertó con el pie izquierdo? –se quejó – dame un café.

-para llevar, cierto?

-hay alguna razón por la que quieras casi correrme?

-es solo una pregunta, hace años que no te paras por aquí en las mañanas, usualmente vienes después de mediodía.

-creo que será mejor que lo pongas para llevar –haciendo una mueca.

Mientras esperaba paciente los gritos y risas desde el fondo de la cocina se acercaban.

-abuelaaaaaa! –gritaba la pequeña Ava corriendo mientras era perseguida por Rubí.

-te atrape pequeño demonio! –la cargo en brazos mientras la llenaba de besos.

-Ava, que has hecho ahora? –frunció el ceños la abuela.

-ha escondido mi maquillaje y no la dejare en paz hasta que lo devuelva –se quejó Rubí llenándola de besos ante la risa de la niña.

-alto Rubí! –seguía riendo.

De pronto Rubí alzo la cabeza y vio a Gold que las observaba con detenimiento –ohh… -se aclaró la garganta –buenos días –saludo un tanto incomoda.

-me dejaras en paz? –cuestiono la niña.

-si –la bajo de los brazos. –abuela yo no escondí nada, solo sigue pasando –se quejó la pequeña –yo solo las toque y desaparecieron.

-parece que tienes un problema con la magia. –intervino Gold.

-quién eres? –cuestiono la niña curiosa.

-nadie que te incumba Ava… ve a buscar el maquillaje de Rubí, puede estar en cualquier parte.

-vamos cariño. –Rubí tomo de la mano a Ava saliendo de ahí.

-vaya modales –dijo Gold.

-tu sabes quién es ella y todos sabemos cómo están las cosas.

-solo estaba conversando.

-y se acabó la conversación, aquí tienes –entregándole el café –escucha… tuviste una oportunidad, esa niña es muy feliz con su madre, por su bien no te acerques a ella. –Gold dejo dinero en la barra y salió sin contestar.

Por la tarde Regina pasaba por su hija después de haber trabajado en la oficina.

-hola princesa.

-mama! –corrió emocionada, colgándose de su cuello.

-hola mi amor, como estuvo tu día?

-Rubí y yo nos maquillamos –Regina levanto la vista a Rubí.

-ella insistió mucho… tu sabes como es.

-lo se…-suspiro – me alegra que te hayas divertido.

-por qué no vas por tus cosas Ava? –la abuela animo a la niña, al salir se acercó a Regina. –Gold estuvo aquí –inmediatamente Regina se tensó.

-que paso?

-nada… trato de conversar con ella y Rubí se la llevo a su cuarto, escucha… tal vez quiere acercarse a ella.

-no… yo no lo permitiré, Ava es mi hija… solo mía.

-que harás si quiere hacerlo?

-lo impediré, para Ava su padre es Robín, eso no cambiara.

-sé que no lo merece, que no tiene el derecho pero… puede que esto se salga de control y ella se entere de la peor manera.

-eso no pasara, me encargare de eso.

-no estoy afirmando que eso pasara pero es bueno que estés preparada. –dijo la abuela mientras Ava las interrumpía con su presencia.

-estas lista cariño?

-si aquí tengo todas mis cosas.

-muy bien despídete de la abuela.

-hasta mañana abuelita –se acercó a darle un beso.

-hasta mañana mi niña –le dio un abrazo de despedida.

Regina salió de ahí algo nerviosa, tenía tres años en los que había sido por demás feliz con Henry y con su niña, no iba a permitir que eso cambiara.

* * *

 **Ok…. Que les pareció? Es una especie de experimento, si gusta lo continuare, espero sus reviews para ello, saludos a todos y gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok aquí vamos por un segundo capiiiiii espero ver que tal resulta XD no las entretengo mas y que lo disfruten XD**

-mama estas molesta por algo que hice? –apenas si susurro la pequeña Ava.

-contigo? No cariño, porque piensas eso? –pregunto confundida.

-has estado muy seria –decía un tanto asustada mientras caminaban de la mano rumbo a la casa de los Charming.

-hoy tuve un día pesado eso es todo, no debí de trabajar en sábado –suspiro- lo siento por hacerte pensar eso, prometo que dejare mis preocupaciones de lado. –trato de sonreírle.

Al llegar a casa de los Charming, no solo para Ava había sido percibido el estrés de Regina.

-me dirás por fin que te pasa? –cuestiono Mary Margaret mientras acomodaba unos vasos en la alacena y veía la preocupación en los ojos de Regina, quien yacía sentada en el banco de la barra de la cocina.

-es Gold… la abuela me dijo que intento hablar con Ava.

-que le ha dicho? – cuestiono preocupada.

-nada, Rubí se llevó a Ava antes de que pudiera hacer algo… tal vez no es nada, tal vez solo quería conversar y Ava casualmente estaba ahí.

-Regina… siempre te he dicho que hables con ella, es una niña muy inteligente, sabrá comprender.

-y que se supone que le diga? –decía casi molesta - Robín no es tu padre, a quien le has dejado flores cada año no es tu padre? Tu padre no quiso saber nada de ti?... No es tan sencillo Mary Margaret.

-lo se… pero la verdad siempre sale a la luz, sabes que quiero a Ava como si fuera mía, no quiero verla lastimada.

Mientras tanto en la sala Ava observaba a su mejor amigo Neal con David, hasta que se animó y saco de su mochila un dibujo.

-hice esto para ti –alzo la voz, lo que provoco que David centrara su atención en la pequeña, bajo a Neal de su regazo y tomo el papel que la niña traía en sus manos.

-verdad que está muy bonito papa? –cuestionaba Neal, era el dibujo de una niña y un hombre, con la frase escrita "Ava y papa".

-ayer la maestra nos pidió que dibujáramos a nuestro papa… yo no recuerdo al mío –David casi se derretía al escuchar eso –le dije a Neal que te dibujaría –decía bajando la vista, se le podía notar nerviosa.

-verdad que puedes ser también su papa?- cuestiono Neal.

-yo… -David no sabía que decir –es hermoso Ava.

-de verdad te gusta?

-me encanta! –le tomo la mano y la acerco a él para darle un abrazo.

-entonces puedes ser también mi papa?

Los ojos de David se abrieron de la sorpresa –por supuesto que si… yo puedo serlo si quieres.

-wow! Seremos hermanos Ava! –casi grita Neal de la emoción.

Luego de unos minutos Regina llamo a Ava para despedirse.

-gracias por la comida y la plática Mary Margaret, me hacía falta.

-ya verás que todo saldrá bien –le dio una palmada en el brazo, en ese momento Ava se aproximaba a ella.

-tienes tus cosas cariño?

-si mama, tengo todo. –contesto por demás contenta.

-bueno despídete.

-adiós Neal –el niño agito la mano para despedirse –adiós tía Mary Margaret, adiós papa! –se acercó a darle un abrazo –la cara de Regina no tenía precio.

-Ava cariño… que fue eso? –cuestiono un tanto incomoda.

-él es mi papa. –dijo casi con firmeza.

-sí, Ava le pidió que fuera su papa y él dijo que si, verdad papa? –cuestionaba Neal –ahora seremos hermanos!

-si es verdad… -decía David tímido –yo acepte gustoso.

-ya tengo un papa, mama.

-creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a casa cariño, luego hablaremos Charming –le dio una mirada.

Al llegar a casa, Regina puso a Ava a hacer sus deberes, la baño y la alisto para dormir, al estar en su recamara.

-Ava cariño… -suspiro, no sabía bien como hablar del tema - te quiero hacer una pregunta… porque le pediste a David que fuera tu padre?

-porque no tengo uno mama, ayer la maestra nos pidió que dibujáramos a nuestro papa y yo no supe dibujar a mi papa…entonces le dije a Neal que si dibujaba al tío David y dijo que sí, quiero que él sea mi papa.

-tú tienes uno… -Regina casi se mordía la lengua al decirle eso.

-lo se… pero mi papito murió y no me acuerdo de él, quiero que David sea mi papa, si mami? –Regina sabía que nadie podía negarse a ese par de ojos y menos si los pedía haciendo puchero.

-bueno… ya que David dijo que si… está bien, pero recuerda que tú tienes un verdadero papa.

-lo se… mi papa era un héroe!.

-el mejor –dijo Regina con voz triste. –hasta mañana mi amor.

-hasta mañana mami – mientras le daba un beso.

Al día siguiente era un domingo por la tarde y la mansión estaba en completo silencio, Henry y Emma se habían llevado a Ava a un paseo, Emma no paro de hacerle bromas a Regina sobre que ahora tenía una nueva hermanita, mientras Regina solo rodaba los ojos.

Decidió salir de ahí y fue a tomar algo a la cafetería de la abuela ya que Emma, Henry y Ava la verían ahí, pidió un café mientras esperaba, cuando el sonido de la campanilla la hizo girar la mirada, ahí lo vio… era Gold, se acercó a pedir a la barra y después se dirigió a ella.

-buenas tardes alcalde –se sentó en una silla frente a ella.

-qué quieres? –cuestiono en tono serio.

-vaya… la cortesía se ha olvidado para los habitantes de Storybrooke, solo venía a saludar.

-pues bien, ya lo has hecho.

Justo en ese momento Regina odio que Emma fuera por primera vez tan puntual y llego con una Ava corriendo a saludarla.

-mami! Emma me compro un algodón de azúcar! –decía la niña entusiasmada.

-ya lo veo… come solo un poco no quiero que arruines tu apetito. –trato de sonreír e ignorando totalmente a Gold, Emma al entrar con Henry y verlos decidieron darles su espacio.

-hola señor. –dijo tierna Ava saludando a Gold.

-hola querida, sí que eres bonita –Ava sonrió avergonzada.

-gracias –apenas susurro –mami puedo ir con Henry y Neal? Mi papa me prometió que llegando del trabajo me daría una sorpresa. –la cara de Regina se puso de mil colores y por su parte Gold estaba muy sorprendido, no sabía que Regina estuviera en una relación y menos que fuera tan seria a tal grado de que su hija lo llamara papa.

-puedes ir, dile a Emma que los lleve… yo los alcanzare luego.

-ok, adiós mami-casi se iba cuando se giró a ver a Gold –adiós señor.

-adiós preciosa.

Luego de que salió Ava hubo un silencio entre ellos.

-quien es el tipo a quien va a ver? –cuestiono curioso.

-ya la oíste, su papa. –Regina dijo entre dientes –no sé a qué viene esa pregunta.

-simple curiosidad querida.

-escucha… ella es mi hija, tu prometiste alejarte de ella… espero que lo cumplas.

-oye solo me intrigo, eso es todo.

-eso espero –se levantó de la silla molesta para luego salir de ahí.

Ese día Gold no pudo dejar de traer a su mente recuerdos, recuerdos de su amorío con la reina, siempre se preguntó si cuando estaba con ella lo hacía pensando en Regina, se preguntó también que hubiera hecho si antes de solucionar las cosas con Belle, la reina y él se hubieran enterado de que serían padres, también recordó la cara de Regina al confesarle que estaba embarazada, en ese momento era tan egoísta solo preocupado por su felicidad y sus necesidades que rechazo ser parte de la vida de esa niña, luego pensó en Ava era una niña hermosa, carismática y por demás inteligente, se sentía ansioso y desesperado, no sabía porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Regina y de esa niña… su hija, por fin aceptaba en su cabeza que era su hija, luego se preguntó quién sería el hombre al que Ava llamaba papa, él sabía que la niña pensaba que su padre era Robín y dado su egoísmo nunca le había importado, hasta ahora… el pensar que otro hombre estaba ocupando su lugar, el lugar que siempre debió ser de él, aun no sabía qué hacer con estas sensaciones, continuar como hasta ahora y observar como la vida de su hija se le escapaba de las manos o luchar por ella.

* * *

 **y que tal? Gold estará interesado? Que tal Ava y sus locuras? Regina mintiéndole como pinocho hahahaha espero que les haya gustado y me comenten, quiero saber qué debo hacer acerca de este fic, les mando un saludo a todos!**

 **Guest** : Me encanta! Síguela por favor…/ muchas gracias por el review! Es gracias a ellos que le estoy dando una oportunidad de "despegar" al fic XD espero que te haya gustado el capi, saludos!

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123** : amigaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *salta de alegría* XDDD me alegra mucho que estés leyendo la historia, sobre todo amo tus reviews tan sinceros y llenos de entusiasmo, pues andaaaaa ya ves que el Gold parece que tiene un corazón y ahora sta sintiendo cosas raras! Hahaha ya veremos que le hace sentir la pequeña Ava, saludos enormes!

 **Guest** : Me gusta mucho, creo que puede ser una gran historia/ muchas gracias por el review! Y pues esperemos que sí! XD me encanta escribir, pero si no veo respuesta pues lo considero como pérdida de tiempo u.u… más porque es poco el tiempo que yo tengo de escribir así que hacerlo y ver que no gusta o así, pues no me dan muchos ánimos de seguir, muchas gracias por tu review, contribuyo a poder escribir este capi! Saludos!

 **Outlawqueen6:** pues ya está aquí el segundo capi, espero te haya gustado, gracias por leer y por el review! Eso anima mucho a seguir escribiendo, te mando un saludo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Eaaaaaaa eaaaa tiempo libre significa nuevo capi! no las entretengo mas y que lo disfruten XD**

Luego de una caminata para aclarar la mente Regina llego a casa de los Charming.

-Regina pasa! –le daba la bienvenida Mary Margaret.

-hola… solo vine por Ava. –mientras entraba al departamento.

-ohh esta con su papa con una nueva muñeca que le regalo. –Regina rodo los ojos cuando escucho eso.

-escucha, hable con ella ayer sobre este tema… está pasando por la etapa en la que todos quieren mostrar a su padre y se siente excluida.

-Regina sabes que no hay ningún problema, queremos a Ava como si fuera nuestra propia hija, David estaba encantado, lo hubieras escuchado ayer pensando que regalo hacerle a su nueva hija.

-de verdad?

-David se perdió la niñez de Emma… creo que con Ava está dándose cuenta la diferencia de criar a una niña que a un niño.

-de nuevo lo siento por eso.

-ohh sabes que no lo dije por eso –se quejó –Ava y tu son más que queridas en esta casa.

-gracias Mary Margaret, ya le agradeceré a David por consentir a mi hija.

-si… ahora tiene otra hija… solo para aclarar, Ava solo lo quiere de padre? No querrá que sus padres estén juntos verdad? –decía burlona.

-ohh cierra la boca! –le dio un golpe de broma.

Ambas fueron a la sala donde Ava jugaba con Neal, David, Emma y Henry.

-mami! –grito en cuanto la vio.

-hola cariño, ya estoy aquí.

-mira lo que me compro mi papa! –decía por demás entusiasmada mostrándole una muñeca.

-woww es hermosa, gracias David.

-no hay nada que agradecer –respondió Charming.

Al día siguiente Ava estaba en la cafetería de la abuela como cada día después de clases, sorprendió a la abuela, Rubí y a Leroy al presumirles el regalo de su papa, al principio todos estaban boquiabiertos al escucharla ya que era sabido que Regina estaba soltera, pero luego de algunos cuestionamientos todos reaccionaron con ternura luego del amor que la niña le profesaba a David.

Luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y el oscuro hizo su entrada, la abuela lo vio a regañadientes.

-buenas tardes –saludo para sentarse en la barra.

-parece que ya se está haciendo costumbre venir a estas horas. –dijo la abuela seria.

-el café me sabe mejor a estas horas. –dijo sarcástico. –como estas preciosa? –cuestiono con voz fuerte haciendo que Ava girara su atención a él, que para ese entonces jugaba con sus muñecas.

-hola señor, estoy bien. –se acercó a él.

-hoy sí que estas muy bonita.

-gracias –sonrió –mi mama me puso este moño –señalo el adorno del cabello.

-ohh esa fue una buena decisión se ve hermoso.

-Ava porque no vas a jugar con Rubí? –dijo la abuela molesta, justo cuando Ava iba a responder Gold levanto la mano y la abuela junto con todos los ahí presentes se quedaron inmóviles.

-abuela? –dijo la niña un tanto asustada –que le pasa a la abuela? Porque no se mueve? Nadie se mueve.

-ohh no te asustes, solo están descansando.

-tu hiciste eso? –decía abriendo de más los ojos.

-sí.

-tienes magia como mi mama?

-así es querida.

-woww que genial, yo también tengo magia… mi mama me está enseñando a usarla, pero no soy muy buena. –decía casi penosa.

-ohh te puedo enseñar si quieres.

-si?

-solo que tendrías que guardar el secreto, sería una sorpresa para tu mama… cuando hayas aprendido todo, se llevara una gran sorpresa! Que dices? Quieres que te enseñe? –cuestionaba animándola.

-no lo sé… mi mama no quiere que le oculte cosas, tampoco mi papa.

-pero no se lo ocultaras por mucho tiempo, solo mientras aprendes… le alegrara mucho saber cuánto has aprendido.

-tú crees? –frunciendo el ceño.

-estoy seguro, también a tu papa… no sabía que tenías un papa. –dijo esperando una respuesta por demás ansioso.

-no es mi verdadero papa, mi papito murió cuando yo era bebe… era un héroe! –Rumple agacho la cabeza no sabía porque le dolía escuchar eso –pero ahora tengo un nuevo papa y lo quiero mucho, mira me regalo esta muñeca ayer! –corrió a recoger su muñeca para mostrársela.

-ya veo… y quien…-no alcanzo a terminar su pregunta cuando el sonido de la campanilla le avisaba que alguien entraba, rápidamente movió su mano y la abuela salió de su trance.

-y? qué esperas Ava? –decía la abuela con su tono de voz fuerte.

-he? –contesto confundida.

-Ava cariño estas bien? Acabo de decir que vayas a jugar con Rubí.

-ahh si abuela, adiós señor.

-soy Gold cariño, llámame Gold.

-es chistoso –sonrió, haciendo que la abuela también riera burlona –adiós señor Gold –y salió de ahí con sus juguetes.

-que pretendes? Porque quieres acercarte a ella?

-solo quería charlar… aun no veo mi café, por cierto.

-no intentes tomarnos el pelo, ambos sabemos que este cambio de horario para venir aquí no es solo por un café.

-no voy a discutir eso contigo.

-ella es feliz… es una niña muy feliz, Regina ha hecho un buen trabajo criándola, es la adoración de todos, porque insistes en echar eso a perder?

-es la adoración de todos? Por lo que he oído también de su nuevo papa?

La abuela frunció el ceño, enseguida supo a qué venia ese comentario. –así es, es la adoración de él también.

-quien es ese tipo?

-es un hombre, integro, bueno, por demás caballeroso y guapo y… adora a Ava al igual que a su mama. –decía casi con una sonrisa burlona.

-pasa algo? –se acercó el enano.

-nada…hablábamos del papa de Ava. –casi guiño el ojo.

-ohh es un buen tipo, Regina tiene suerte –sonrió.

-creo que será mejor que canceles mi café. –dijo serio para después salir de ahí.

-que fue eso? –pregunto el enano.

-no ha aprendido la lección, insiste en arruinar la felicidad de los que ama y ahora Ava está en su mira.

-Regina no lo permitirá.

-creo que no será tan sencillo –suspiro la abuela.

Al salir del trabajo Regina fue informada de lo sucedido, llevo a si hija a casa, hicieron sus deberes, cenaron y luego la llevo a acostar, cuando Ava ya estaba dormida, Regina puso un hechizo protector en la casa y salió de ahí.

Iba conduciendo por las calles de Storybrooke por demás furiosa pero también muy nerviosa, al llegar a su destino, dio un largo suspiro, cerró los ojos e intento concentrarse, luego de unos minutos salió del auto, daba pasos rápidos hasta que se detuvo y toco la puerta del hogar que estaba frente a ella.

Rumple estaba tomándose una copa de vino mientras leía cuando escucho el ruido, se paró del sofá y se dirigió a abrir, cuando lo hizo le sorprendió ver a Regina parada en su puerta –a que debo el honor de esta visita? –dijo haciéndose el nudo de la bata que traía puesta.

-esta no es una visita social. –decía molesta.

-es una lástima. –hizo el ademan con la mano lo que le permitió pasar a la mansión.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala

-y bien? –cuestiono Gold.

-que pretendes?

-ahora mismo seguir tomando mi vino –levanto la copa con la mano.

-no te quieras pasar de listo… te di una oportunidad hace años, pude haber dado a luz a mi hija sin decirte una palabra y sin embargo fui a decirte que estaba embarazada, no te importo… y ahora quieres acercarte a ella? No estamos hablando de una de tus propiedades.

-lo se…

-no, no lo sabes, esa niña es feliz y quiero que siga así.

-le has mentido.

-vaya ahora te importan esas cosas –resoplo. –rechazaste ser parte de su vida, recuerdas? Estabas feliz con Belle y con tu verdadero hijo…tú la despreciaste –se le quebró la voz –ni siquiera le diste una sola oportunidad, cuando nació, para ti tus verdaderos y únicos hijos estaban muertos –Gold levanto la mirada sorprendido –después de un tiempo Emma me hablo de su visita, no tienes ningún derecho.

-se todo eso…yo sé cómo me porte, pero vamos Regina ella también es mi hija.

-no, no lo es.

-solo porque llame a otro papa no significa que lo sea. –Regina levanto la vista.

-es eso? De eso se trata todo esto? es porque llame a alguien más papa? No soportas que ella quiera a otro hombre como su padre? –levanto la voz.

-esa niña lleva mi sangre querida, es más cercana a mí que a ti –Regina enarco las cejas confundida. Gold se fue acercando a ella lentamente, la distancia se fue acortando hasta que estaban a pocos centímetros –pudiste haber dado a luz a ella, pero no fuiste tú quien la creo.

-no digas tonterías –respondió molesta.

-ohh no son tonterías, es la verdad –se acercó más y ahora podía sentir su aliento –apuesto que nunca creíste que lo de la reina y yo hubiera llegado tan lejos – le tomo la cara con las manos –ella eras tú en cierto modo, nunca pensé que esa tensión que siempre hubo entre nosotros pudiera llevarse a cabo –Gold se acercó y rozo sus labios haciendo que Regina se alejara enseguida.

-quita tus manos de mí! –dijo por demás molesta.

-solo quería recordar viejos tiempos.

-estas solo… si en este momento tu querida Belle estuviera viva junto con tu hijo, mi hija no significaría nada para ti, eres egoísta Gold, no permitiré que la lastimes, si quieres luchar adelante, porque la defenderé con uñas y dientes… mientras tanto aléjate de mi hija! –casi grito para después salir de ahí.

Gold suspiro, estaba molesto por las palabras de Regina, pero lo que más le dolía era que estaba en lo cierto, siempre había sido un egoísta y probablemente tenía razón sobre que si Belle viviera el ignoraría a Ava, pero las cosas eran diferentes, tenía una hija y no descansaría hasta ganarse su cariño, se llevó los dedos a la boca pensando en Regina, la conocía más que nadie, sabía que podía luchar con ella y hasta llegar a vencerla, pero no quería eso, quería que ella estuviera de acuerdo, por una vez en su vida quería hacer las cosas bien, llevaría tiempo pero estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano lograría que Regina aceptara que se relacionara con su hija, tenía un muy difícil trabajo pero sin duda valía la pena.

* * *

 **Ok espero que les siga gustando la historia y para esas que están siguiendo el fic, gracias por seguirlo y leerlo ayudaría mucho un reviewwww para que me digan qué tal va la historia y saber si la continuo así que animenseeee…XDDDD y uyuyuy Gold acercándose a Regina, ella como buena madre defendiendo a su hija! como lograra Gold que Regina acepte que se acerque a Ava? XDD ya lo veremos en los siguientes capis, les mando un saludo!**

 **Guest:** Omg! mueroooooo! Porfa continua/ pues ya está aquí el nuevo capi, esperemos que te siga gustando y me comentes que te pareció, saludos!

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123:** awww lo see tocare más ese tema sensible de lo que la niña sabe y piensa de su papa Robín u.u en el sig capi XDD y pues siiiiiii después de años el oscuro se está ablandando y quiere recuperar a su hijaaaaaa ya veremos cómo se dan las cosas y si Regina lo permite XDD muchas gracias por el review, saludos!

 **Miriam-OQiEC:** Hay muchas gracias por el review y darle otra oportunidad al fic, y pues si ya ves que últimamente el oscuro en OUAT no ha dejado una integrante de la familia Mills viva hahaha que malos los de OUAT siento que se contradicen mucho y hacen que el personaje decaiga un poco, sin embargo a pesar de que yo también los veía como padre e hija luego de la tempo 3 como que me fue llamando la atención pero jamás creí que hubiera algo entre ellos así que la relación con la reina la disfrute mucho hahaha corta pero ahh muy buenas escenas, y awww siii mi pobre Robín en el siguiente capi abordo más los sentimientos de Regina y de la niña con Robín, gracias de nuevo y saludos, espero que me cuentes que te pareció el capi!


	4. Chapter 4

**Eaaaaaaa eaaaa nuevo capi! no las entretengo mas y que lo disfruten XD**

Regina llego a la mansión y constato que Ava estuviera dormida, no estaba de humor, con un movimiento de manos estaba en bata y desmaquillada, no tenía ánimos de nada, la plática con Gold había sido tensa, empezó a preocuparle el hecho de que se quisiera acercar a su hija, había vivido estos años en completa paz y felicidad, ya no se sentía sola desde que Ava había llegado a su vida, por fin pudo disfrutar la maternidad al cien por ciento, recordó cuando amamanto por primera vez a Ava, era algo que pensó jamás experimentar, amaba a Henry como propio pero entre que sus primeros años era más la reina que Regina y la aparición de Emma, jamás pudo disfrutarlo completamente, suspiro sumergiéndose en su cama entre las sabanas, luego pensó en el beso de Gold, que diablos pretendía? Seguramente solo quería sacarla de quicio pensó, sin embargo ella como Regina nunca había recibido un beso de él, a pesar de la tensión que pudo haber nunca hubo un acercamiento entre ellos, de pronto pensar que él había tenido un romance con su otra mitad la tenía un poco confundida, él se había acostado con ella de cierta manera, nunca pensó que el la considerara atractiva como para mantener una relación, finalmente suspiro y decidió dormir para descansar, el siguiente día era una fecha muy especial, era un aniversario más de la muerte de Robín y como cada año, llevaría a Ava al cementerio, aun le dolía profundamente… suspiro no solo sería un día pesado por lo de Robín, seguramente le esperaba enfrentarse nuevamente a Gold.

-estas seguro? –cuestiono a David, necesitaba que alguien cuidara a Ava y Mary Margaret iria al doctor con Neal, por lo que fue a dejarle a Ava después de la escuela, había hablado con el sobre Gold y no quería que en la cafetería de la abuela se le acercara más, acordó cuidarla por un par de horas.

-una vez más, si…estoy seguro, tenemos todo controlado aquí, si algo surge Emma se encargara de ella.

-será por poco tiempo, solo necesito hacer unas compras.

-tomate todo el tiempo que quieras, yo me quedare con esta princesa –le beso la mejilla haciendo reír a Ava.

-gracias David, cariño en un rato vuelvo por ti.

Ava asintió con la cabeza –adiós mama – se acercó a darle un beso.

Una vez que Regina salió de la comisaria –y dime… porque te noto tan seria? –cuestiono David a la niña.

-hoy es el cumpleaños de papa –dijo seria – aniversario… así dice mama –corrigió rápidamente.

-lo siento mucho princesa.

-estoy triste por mama, ella se pone triste cuando vamos al cementerio.

-ella quiso mucho a tu papa cariño.

-lo se… me hubiera gustado conocerlo. –agacho la cabeza.

-te conté la vez que tu papa salvo a tu mama con una flecha?

-no! –los ojos se le abrieron de más emocionada –cuéntame tu, mama casi no me habla de él.

-hubo una ocasión –la sentó en su regazo –en que estábamos atrapados en el bosque mágico, tu mama, tu papa, tu tía Mary Margaret y yo… buscábamos una salida y fuimos al castillo de alguien que podría ayudarnos, pero estaba encantado, tu mama estaba por abrir una puerta que estaba encantada con magia, cuando tu padre lanzo una flecha a la puerta rápidamente y que crees que paso? –guiño el ojo.

-qué?! – preguntaba ansiosa.

-surgió una especie de explosión… todos miramos sorprendidos, de no ser por esa flecha tu mama hubiera salido lastimada, tu papa la salvo.

-wowww y mi mama le dio un beso para darle las gracias?

David enarco las cejas –si… algo así –sonrió.

-mis papas se querían mucho?

-si… se amaban mucho, por eso debes entender que tu mama este aun triste este día, aún le duele.

-le hare un dibujo para que no este triste y uno a mi papa, se lo dejare en su tumba.

-estoy segura que a Regina le encantara.

La pequeña sonrió y se bajó de su regazo directo a su mochila para empezar a dibujar.

Regina estaba en el centro de la ciudad comprando unas flores, compro unos tulipanes, Ava le había dicho desde temprano que en esta ocasión quería dejarle flores amarillas, ella compro una ramo de tulipanes blancos, luego compro un marco donde puso una foto reciente de Ava y de ella, cada año llevaba uno nuevo mientras retiraba el anterior marco, no pudo dejar de pensar si algún día Ava se enteraría de la verdad, suspiro y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que ese día no llegara.

Del otro lado de la ciudad -hey nueva hermana mantente alejada –decía Emma bromeando mientras estaban revisando el auto de uno de los enanos que había sido levemente golpeado por otro.

-así es cariño, no tardaremos y podremos ir por un helado. –decía David.

-está bien. –sonrió Ava regresando a la patrulla y observar desde la ventana.

Luego de unos minutos Ava empezó a aburrirse cuando de pronto la voz de alguien llamó su atención –que haces tú ahí? Acaso te has metido en problemas? –cuestiono Gold acercándose.

-hola señor –sonrió -estoy esperando a mi papa, me llevara por un helado.

Gold volteo a los lados esperando observar a alguien e identificar al tipo que Ava llamaba papa.

-aquí está tu papa? No lo veo.

-mi papa está justo ahí –señalo con el dedo - es el sheriff bobo! –sonrió burlona.

-como..? –Gold sonrió confundido –tu papa es David? –enarco las cejas.

-si… ese es mi papa.

-él no puede ser tu papa, es un juego entre ustedes? –volvió a cuestionar dudando.

-papa! –grito Ava molesta –en ese momento David se giró observando a Gold junto a ella.

-Ava, estas bien? Que haces aquí Gold? –pregunto molesto.

-estoy bien –dijo Ava rápidamente –el no cree que tú eres mi papa. –casi decía enfadada.

David le hizo una seña con la mano a Emma para que siguiera haciendo el reporte del choque mientras él se giraba a Gold –eso es porque no nos conoce cariño, apenas si te conoce a ti. –dijo sarcástico provocando una mueca en Gold –pero tú y yo sabemos que yo soy tu papa.

-lo ves? –decía la niña al oscuro.

-ahora veo querida. –contesto Gold tratando de sonreir.

-se te ofrece algo más Gold?

-nada de ti Charming. –se alejó de ellos.

-Gold! –lo detuvo Emma.

-y ahora que quiere el fruto del amor verdadero?

-yo fui a verte cuando esa niña estaba por nacer… recuerdas tus palabras?

-crees que eso me importa?

-debería… porque no te dejaremos que dañes a Ava.

-jamás dañaría a mi hija.

-de eso no estoy tan segura.

-esto no te incumbe a ti ni a nadie de tu familia, si con alguien tengo que hablar es con Regina no con ustedes.

-ellas son parte de nuestra familia así que demonios que por supuesto que tendrás que hablar con nosotros también.

-tienes trabajo señorita Swan –señalando el auto del enano –remítete solo a eso. –hizo una mueca y se alejó de ahí.

Unos minutos más tarde Regina se dirigió a la comisaria por Ava, ahí David y Emma le comentaron el incidente, no le causó mucha gracia que Gold se acercara de nuevo a Ava y que estuviera enterado de la identidad del padre de Ava, al llegar al cementerio…

-le gustaran a papa? –cuestiono Ava observando las flores.

-por supuesto, están hermosas.

Ambas caminaron hacia la tumba de Robín.

-hola papa –dijo Ava sentándose sobre el pasto y dejándole las flores a un lado. –te traje un dibujo – continuo con su charla, saco de su mochila el dibujo y lo extendió en el pasto era el dibujo de una niña y un gran corazón que decía te quiero –este es para ti mama. –Regina se conmovió al observarlo, era el dibujo de ellas tomadas de la mano y un hombre que claramente era Robín por el halo en la cabeza.

-es hermoso Ava.

-te gusto?

-me encanto princesa, gracias –se sentó a su lado y la atrajo hacia ella para darle un beso, luego saco sus flores y puso el retrato de ambas, con cuidado retiro el anterior donde Ava se veía visiblemente más joven.

-a papa le va gustar mucho la foto.

-yo sé que sí, porque no le cuentas a papa como a estado tu día? –Ava asintió con una sonrisa y se dispuso a tener una plática por demás amena y en ocasiones chusca con el que aun creía era su padre.

Regina observaba conmovida a su hija, no pudo notar que alguien las observaba de lejos.

Esa noche Regina acostó a Ava y estaba por irse a descansar cuando el sonido de la puerta le extraño y se dispuso a abrir.

-que haces aquí? –cuestiono Regina molesta al observarlo.

-quiero hacer un trato.

-lo siento pero no estoy interesada.

-ohh lo estarás cariño. –paso a la mansión ante la mirada molesta de Regina.

-de que hablas?

-he pensado mucho en mi hija… y en ti –de pronto con un movimiento de manos, apareció sujetando el portarretrato que horas antes Regina había dejado en la tumba de Robín.

-como te atreves! –justo se lo iba a arrebatar cuando con otro movimiento de manos desapareció.

-no quiero pelear… y aunque te cueste trabajo creerlo, solo quiero lo mejor para mi hija.

-desde cuando es tu hija? tú no tienes ninguna hija.

-es mía… aunque te duela, fui un tonto y lo acepto jamás debí de rechazar ser parte de su vida… pero no puedo regresar el tiempo… no sin un hechizo –dijo sarcástico –quiero hacer un trato Regina, no quiero verla sufrir entre una batalla entre tú y yo.

-y que te hace pensar que estaré interesada?

-el querer la felicidad de nuestra hija, escucha lo que te quiero proponer… -Regina suspiro y lo guio a la sala para sentarse –bien… quiero conocerla, quiero ser parte de su vida.

-estás de acuerdo que para ella eres un extraño.

-lo se… por eso quiero… -Gold trago saliva, se le notaba nervioso –quiero vivir aquí –Regina abrió de más los ojos –nos casaremos si es necesario.

-has perdido la mente?

-estoy hablando muy enserio, sé que es descabellado que solo porque si viva aquí pero casarnos o pretender estar en una relación es la forma de darle sentido, no sería real querida si eso es lo que te preocupa.

-vete… solo vete. –se paró molesta.

-no quiero pelear, sabes que podría quitártela si quisiera… le diría la verdad a Ava, que le has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, que soy su padre… eso quieres Regina?

-tú no te acercaras a mi hija!... ella es mía –ahora lo dijo con la voz entrecortada y los ojos llorosos.

-no quiero hacerle daño, no quiero hacerte daño a ti… solo quiero estar cerca de ella… no quiero que sea solo el señor Gold para ella, quiero que me vea como parte de su familia y es la única forma que me vea así, acepta por favor… -le tomo las manos y se acercó a ella a escasos centímetros. –por primera vez en mi vida no quiero pelear Regina… quiero hacer las cosas bien, quizás después de un tiempo podremos romper y volveré a casa… pero ya la habré conocido, ya será parte de mi…te daré esta semana para pensarlo y Regina, estoy deseando que por su bien aceptes. –se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente para luego salir de ahí y dejar a Regina por demás confundida y mortificada.

* * *

 **o.O que dira Regina? Aceptará la propuesta de Gold? Debería luchar a muerte por su hija? o.o que opinan ustedes? Hahahaha espero les haya gustado el capi, gracias por seguir leyendo, espero sus comentarios! Que tengan una muy feliz navidad, saludos a todos!**

 **Guest:** tu historia es muy interesante por favor continua/ ese Gold pues está haciendo sus tratos sucios, ya veremos cómo reacciona Regina ante la presión XDD gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te haya gustado el capi, saludos!

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123:** pues Gold ya le propuso algo muy descabellado, veremos lo que hace nuestra Queen! Hahahaha todo sea por el bien de su hija XDDDD espero que te haya gustado el capi y me comentes que te pareció, saludos!

 **anita98:** pues al parecer por el momento es al revés y es Gold quien está haciendo sufrir a nuestra Queen! Hahaha pero esperemos que Regina se desquite muy pronto y le dé una lección! Hahaha gracias por leer y espero me cuentes que te pareció el capi, saludos **!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uffffffffffffffffff han sido añossssss desde que publique el anterior capitulo, siento mucho la demora la musa inspiradora no llegaba a mi u.u pero ya estoy de vuelta para quien quiera seguir leyendo, que lo disfruten!**

-Gold es un imbécil! –casi grita David cuando Regina les contaba días después sobre su propuesta. –no puedes dejar chantajearte Regina.

-David tiene razón, no puedes dejarle ganar –respondió Mary Margaret.

-acaso tengo opción? –suspiro.

-decirle la verdad… eso puedes hacer, que se sepa de una vez por todas.

-Mary Margaret… apenas hace unos días fuimos a la tumba de Robín, como crees que lo tomaría?

-estas considerando aceptar? –cuestiono David incrédulo.

-por muy difícil que lo parezca… –lo estoy contemplando.

-Regina eso solo sería una bola de nieve que ir creciendo y creciendo…no la podrás parar.

-el trato con Gold es por poco tiempo…romperemos y él se ira de la mansión, Ava lo habrá conocido y eso es lo que desea.

-y tu confías en Gold? –preguntaba David.

-Gold puede ser lo que sea pero siempre ha cumplido sus tratos, habrá una pequeña clausula… le daré solo determinado tiempo…sino se gana a Ava no puede estar viviendo en la mansión por siempre.

-espero que por el bien de Ava tengas razón. –suspiro Mary Margaret.

Luego de irse a casa, Regina se pasó toda la tarde dando vueltas por la habitación, había tomado una decisión, es solo que no era tan sencillo, finalmente espero a la noche a que Ava durmiera y fue a ver a Gold.

-vaya sorpresa –dijo Gold con una sonrisa al verla –pasa por favor.

Regina estaba nerviosa, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, luego de estudiar la situación minuciosamente sabía que si se enfrentaba con Gold tenia las de perder, finalmente él quería conocerla nunca dijo que ella se enteraría que era su padre.

Ambos llegaron a la sala y tomaron asiento –he pensado en tu propuesta –dijo seria.

-y bien? –casi quería sonreír pero no valía la pena regodearse, no con Regina.

-acepto… acepto el trato.

-es lo mejor Regina, ya lo veras.

-sin embargo tengo unas cláusulas que quisiera discutir –saco de su bolsa un papel –tendrás tres meses para ganarte a Ava, no esperaras estar ahí viviendo por siempre, ella creerá que eres mi pareja pero obviamente nada pasara entre nosotros, dormiremos en camas separadas.

-tu sí que sabes cómo quitarle la diversión a algo.

-no podrás decirle la verdad a Ava, si no cumples con esas reglas entonces hare lo que sea para sacarte de nuestras vidas.

-ok querida lo entiendo.

-toma… -le paso el contrato, Gold le dio una mirada y firmo sin dudar.

-estoy ansioso de ir a vivir a tu casa.

-tendrás que esperar al fin de semana, hablare mañana con Ava sobre esto, luego cenaremos juntos y el sábado te mudas.

-me parece perfecto.

-muy bien todo esta aclarado, adiós. –justo se iba a poner de pie, cuando Gold la tomo del brazo.

-gracias Regina, sé que no fue fácil para ti… gracias por darme esta oportunidad. –Regina le dio una mirada y salió a toda prisa.

A la mañana siguiente Regina estaba por demás nerviosa y Ava lo pudo notar en la comida.

-mama?... mama! –grito.

-si? –contesto enseguida.

-parece que no me escuchabas.

-lo siento cariño, estoy muy distraída… -Regina dejo su jugo a un lado y miro a Ava –Ava… necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

-que pasa mama?

\- tu sabes que yo quise mucho a tu papa y que desde que el murió yo no he tenido ningún hombre conmigo.

-un novio?

-así es… un novio.

-quieres uno? –pregunto curiosa.

-de eso quería hablarte… - _dios esto es tan difícil –_ pensó- conocí a un hombre, desde hace ya tiempo hemos salido, quiero que lo conozcas porque el vendrá a vivir a la casa.

-el vivirá aquí? –abrió los ojos de más.

-así es cariño.

-se casaran? Sera mi papa?

-no y no… -Regina suspiro ante la última pregunta –no nos casaremos, solo queremos vivir juntos y el será un amigo para ti.

-porque no se casan? No se quieren?

-si…-casi le tembló la voz al decirlo –nos queremos mucho, pero quizás más adelante…nos casemos.

-woww quien es mama? Quien es tu novio?

-tal vez lo recuerdes… es el sr Gold.

-ohh el señor que hace magia?

-como sabes que hace magia?

-el me lo dijo.

-ohh… bueno es el, mañana cenaremos aquí con él para que hablemos los tres y el sábado se mudara aquí… Ava, cariño no quiero que te enfades porque tengo una pareja.

-no me enfadare mama.

-gracias mi vida. –se acercó y la abrazo.

Regina preparo todo al día siguiente, vistió a Ava con un vestido color lila, zapatillas a juego y un listón en el cabello, se veía adorable, a Regina le sorprendió que la niña estuviera entusiasmada, no había dejado de hablar sobre Gold, Regina lo atribuyo a que nunca había tenido una figura paterna, ella por su parte uso un vestido color azul con negro que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, zapatos negros altos, ambas se veían hermosas, a Regina casi se le salía el corazón al ver el reloj, ya era casi el tiempo para que Gold llegara, después de poner la mesa y checar la comida, el timbre de la puerta sonó y se dispuso abrir.

-Gold… - lo dijo casi seria.

-no te emociones tanto –decía sarcástico.

-adelante -Ambos pasaron a la sala – Ava! –dijo en voz alta, Gold pudo escuchar los pasos que bajaban de la escalera.

-ya estoy aquí mami –Ava miro emocionada y a la vez apenada a Gold.

-Ava… él es Gold, ya lo conocías.

-hola querida –le extendió la mano, Ava lo saludo aun tímida –te acuerdas de mí?

-si… tu eres el novio de mi mama? –Regina rodo los ojos al escucharla.

-así es… yo soy el novio de tu mama, que te parece? Te gusta que tu mama tenga novio?

-no lo sé… mi mama nunca ha tenido novio.

-porque no pasamos a la sala? –Interrumpió Regina -La cena se enfriara.

-me parece muy bien –respondió Gold.

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos, Ava cuestionaba a Gold con un sinfín de preguntas que lo tenían encantado, Regina solo rodaba los ojos se apenaba con las ocurrencias de su hija.

-iré a traer el postre –se puso de pie Regina para ir a la cocina.

Apenas salió Regina Ava se giró hacia Gold-tú quieres a mi mama?

-la quiero… así es.

-no parece que la quieras.

-créeme la quiero mucho, ya te darás cuenta cuando viva aquí con ustedes.

-y vas a querer que te diga papa?

-solo si tú quieres.

-no quiero –respondió enseguida.

-entonces no –Ava sonrió.

-aquí está el postre –Regina partió una rebanada de pay de manzana para cada uno.

-gracias querida –le tomo la mano y le dio un beso en ella, cosa que desconcertó a Regina.

-de nada.

Luego de comer el postre Ava se despidió de Gold para ir a su cuarto.

-las cosas salieron bien, no crees? –cuestiono Gold.

-creo que sí.

-nuestra hija es hermosa, es por demás inteligente.

-lo sé.

-entonces nos vemos el sábado.

-así es.

-gracias por la cena Regina, estuvo deliciosa.

-de nada.

-creo que será mejor que me vaya… nos vemos el sábado. –movió su mano y desapareció de ahí.

Regina solo suspiro, sabía que se estaba metiendo en una situación difícil pero todo era por Ava, no quería verla sufrir.

Al día siguiente por la tarde Regina había mandado a Ava con los Charmings mientras esperaba a Gold para que se instalara, la niña apenas había llegado y les conto la nueva relación de su mama con Gold emocionada, no sin antes decirle a David que el seguiría siendo su papa, por su parte Regina miraba el reloj ansiosa, no tardo mucho cuando Gold apareció frente a ella, haciéndola dar un salto del susto.

-lo siento… no quise asustarte, ya estoy aquí.

-es lo que veo, vamos. –Gold siguió a Regina por las escaleras para que le mostrara el cuarto en el que dormiría, este no desaprovecho la oportunidad para echarle una mirada a su trasero mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. –aquí dormirás.

-es el último cuarto del pasillo, entre más lejos mejor? –dijo sarcástico.

-lo tomas o lo dejas.

-por supuesto que lo tomo.

-mi cuarto es el principal, estarás ahí solo para desearle buenas noches a Ava, en cuanto ella salga… bueno ya lo sabes.

-entiendo.

-Ava se va temprano a la escuela, Rubí va por ella y la cuida la abuela por una hora mientras yo salgo del trabajo y es cuando volvemos a casa.

-puedo hacer eso, cuidarla mientras trabajas, sería una excelente oportunidad de conocerla.

-es demasiado pronto, ella tiene que conocerte más, adora a Rubí y la abuela.

-muy bien… esperare un tiempo razonable. –agito las manos- mis cosas ya están instaladas.

-bien. –Regina no sabía qué hacer, seguía hablando con él? Si fuera otra persona le invitaría un café, pero este es Gold el padre de su hija.

-podemos hablar? Sentarnos a charlar? –interrumpió el silencio Gold.

-por supuesto… quieres un café?

-me encantaría –ambos se sentaron en el pequeño comedor de la cocina.

Luego de que Regina preparara el café…

-cuéntame mas de ella…

-es una excelente dibujante, como lo podrás notar –le señalo el refrigerador el cual estaba tapizado de dibujos hechos por Ava –le encanta cantar mientras la visto para ir a la escuela, adora los cuentos de princesas Henry se pasa horas con ella leyéndole cuentos, es una niña feliz Gold… y espero que siga así.

-lo será, créeme Regina es lo que más quiero.

-lo siento si lo dudo… mi hija fue ignorada por ti un tiempo.

-conoces mi respuesta, lamento eso…nunca creí que tendría una hija con la reina…contigo.

-para ser sinceros ni yo lo creí.

-te sorprendió?

-qué?

-que la reina y yo tuviéramos una relación?

-la reina era yo Gold… mi parte malvada, nos hemos conocido por años, hemos hecho cosas terribles juntos… es solo que nunca creí que pudiera llevar a algo.

-y sin embargo aquí estamos… no puedes negar que la mezcla de ambos resulto en algo hermoso.

-la amo…con todo mi corazón, no permitiré que nada ni nadie la lastime.

-lo sé.

-es bueno recordártelo.

Un par de horas después llego Ava, los tres cenaron entre platica, al terminar Regina tomo a Ava y le dio un baño, al salir Gold la observaba mientras le daba las buenas noches, era una imagen hermosa.

-señor Gold! - lo llamo Ava al notarlo en la puerta –ven a decir buenas noches con mama.

Gold paso al cuarto bellamente adornado con colores lila y rosa –buenas noches Ava.

-buenas noches –sonrió.

-buenas noches cariño –Regina le dio un beso en la frente.

-aun no tengo sueño.

-pero es tarde… mañana no querrás despertar para ir a la escuela.

-ok –decía frunciendo el ceño.

Gold le tomo la mano a Regina quien se estremeció ante la sorpresa –que descanses Ava.

-gracias. –respondió la niña.

Regina y Rumple salieron del cuarto tomados de la mano, apenas cruzaron la puerta se soltaron.

-buenas noches Regina.

-buenas noches Gold.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron en direcciones opuestas para dormir.

* * *

 **Una situación muy incómoda para nuestra Queen no es así? XDDDD espero que les haya gustado, apenas me vi el capítulo de estreno de la OUAT y me llego la musa inspiradora y me puse a escribir, espero que les siga gustando la historia, les mando un saludo!**

 **Natacha Paredes:** ohhh lo es, un diablillo! Siempre he tenido esa relación odio con él, porque hace cosas terribles pero no lo puedo odiar hahahaha aquí en el fic se a ablandado un poco ya veremos como toma la paternidad, gracias por leer!

 **Guest:** me gusta la idea del fic para ser un GoldenQueen…/ querida has llegado al lugar correctoooooooooo hahahahah esto será un GoldenQueen aunque primero deben de pasar por un par de cosas para que veamos cómo reacciona Regina, como a Gold le nacen sentimientos y sobre el tema de Robín, ya no escucharas de él, no por el momento, era solo para constatar cómo ha llevado Regina el tema del padre de Ava, pero ya cambiamos de página XD, espero que te haya gustado el capi, saludos!

 **Guest:** yo creo que Regina debería de luchar…./ hayyyyyy es que luego después se acabaría el fic muy rápido XDDD o uno de ellos moriría y eso no me gustaría, ambos son muy poderosos, mejor opto por el drama y tal vez… romance? Uyuyu hahaha y sobre que Ava parece muy avanzada para su edad, ahí si ese es mi rubroooooo hahahha XDD soy educadora y precisamente en este ciclo escolar de 1 año osea niños d años y creemeee si hay niños así, depende de la maduración de cada niño, hay niños que parecen adultitos y me pareció bien que teniendo a Regina de mama Ava debería ser así, espero que te haya gustado el capi saludos!

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123:** amigaaaaaaaaaaa despues de añosssssssss vuelvoooooooo ahhahaaha pues ya acepto Regina el tratooo ya veremos los sentimientos que se despertaran en esos dos, awww no podía dejar que Gold siguiera sin averiguar quién era el padre, es el oscuro él podía encontrar muchas formas u.u… pero bueno espero que te haya gustado el fic y saludos!

 **anita98:** hay muchas gracias por las recomendaciones! Amo el GoldenQueen siento mucho la esperaaaa pero me llego el bloqueo con tanto trabajo y pensé que lo mejor era esperar a que me llegara la inspiración y no echar todo a perder solo por publicar u.u… y siii ese Gold es un malditooooo aunque un poco blando ahora, ya veremos cómo le va viviendo con la Queen, saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo nuevo, no las entretengo y que lo disfruten.**

Por la mañana Regina alisto a Ava, casi se desmaya cuando al ir a la cocina encontró a Gold sentado tomando un café, tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir con él, los tres desayunaron juntos y Ava se dispuso a darle el primer beso a su padre, Gold casi se quedó mudo con el gesto, Regina pudo ver su emoción e incluso a ella le estremeció ver la escena, su hija acababa de besar a su verdadero padre por primera vez, por la tarde recibió una visita en su oficina.

-puedo pasar? –cuestiono Henry asomándose por la puerta.

-desde cuando pides permiso?

-ahora que tienes novio, debo de tocar la puerta.

-Henry Daniel Mills cierra la boca.

-ok mama –sonrió burlón y paso a la oficina para sentarse en la silla frente a ella. –como va todo?

-va bien, todo está saliendo bien.

-de verdad crees en Gold, mama?

-creo en el trato que hicimos y aunque se de sus artimañas, sé que no lastimaría a Ava.

-el abuelo esta vuelto loco, ahora que Ava es su hija –dijo burlón – parece un padre celoso.

-Ava ama a David, eso nunca pasara.

-no crees que Gold se gane a Ava?

-bueno sin duda lo hará, tu sabes cómo es tu hermana de amorosa con todos, pero David es especial para ella, lo ha visto desde que nació.

-espero que todo salga bien mama.

-yo tambien cariño.

-por lo pronto, esperare un tiempo para ir a quedarme de nuevo a la mansión.

-qué? Porque? Henry puedes quedarte en la casa, el que este Gold nada cambiara.

-prefiero darles un tiempo mama.

-sigues resentido con él por haber abandonado a Ava?

-digamos que no es de mis personas favoritas, me encargare de ver a Ava en otros lugares.

-estas seguro? Ella te extrañara horrores.

-estoy seguro mama, bueno te dejo que tengo que ir a la biblioteca por un trabajo.

-ok, ok –se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él para darle un abrazo –te quiero mi amor.

-y yo a ti mama.

Cuando Regina fue a recoger a Ava a la cafetería de la abuela, no esperaba encontrarse a Gold ahí.

-mami! –Ava corrió hacia ella en cuanto la vio.

-hola mi amor, que hiciste hoy con la abuela y Rubí? –se acercó con ella en brazos hasta donde estaba Gold sentado.

-la abuela me dejo ayudarle un poco.

-me alegro mucho… ve a recoger tus cosas –la niña se fue corriendo a hacerlo.

-que haces aquí?

-pensé que sería buena idea que viniera aquí y recogerla juntos.

-no habíamos quedado en eso.

-lo se… no pensé que te molestara.

-solo avísame antes.

-muy bien lo hare la próxima vez.

-Regina el solo se apareció… -intentaba explicar la abuela al acercarse a ellos.

-no te preocupes abuela, todo está bien.

-muy bien.

-listo mama! –decía Ava con su mochila.

-despídete de la abuela.

-hasta mañana abuelita –se acercó a darle un beso.

-hasta mañana mi niña.

-nos vemos luego abuela. –se despidió Regina, mientras la abuela veía la escena insólita de Regina alejándose con Gold y Ava, al llegar a casa.

-Ava ve a guardar tus cosas, preparare la cena.

-si mami.

Gold se sintió un poco incómodo ya que era ignorado por Regina, se adentró a la cocina y se sentó en una silla a observarla.

-necesitas algo?

-solo la compañía querida.

-no creo ser muy buena compañía para ti.

-no quiero molestarte, solo esperare aquí.

-Ava no está viendo, puedes ir a la sala.

-yo sé que no está viendo, solo quiero estar aquí.

-ok, como quieras –Gold vio a una Regina totalmente hogareña, cocinando pasta y pollo.

-huele delicioso.

-gracias.

-deberías tomarte un dia libre, te gustaría que mañana fuéramos a cenar los tres?

-bromeas.

-porque no?

-no somos una familia feliz Rumple. –Gold no dijo nada, cuando la cena estuvo lista, Regina llamo a Ava, los tres comieron entre platica.

-Ava te gustaría ir a cenar a un restaurante mañana? –cuestiono Gold ante la mirada asesina de Regina.

-si! A dónde iremos?

-a donde tú quieras.

-a donde vamos mama?

-yo no lo sé, cariño porque no decides tu Rumple.

-vamos querida –le tomo la mano y le dio un beso –te queremos consentir, no es así Ava?

-si –dijo entre risitas torpes al ver el gesto del beso.

-muy bien mañana elegiré, ahora ve a prepararte para el baño Ava, ahí estaré en un momento.

-si mami. –apenas salió Ava.

-te dije que no iríamos –decía totalmente molesta.

-no… tu dijiste que no éramos una familia feliz y no lo somos, nunca dijiste que no iríamos, ahora ire a ver a Ava. –salió de ahí con un semblante molesto.

Al terminar de recoger los platos, Regina subio a la recamara de Ava y escucho una charla.

-de verdad quieres a mi mama? –cuestiono Ava.

-mucho.

-tú no eres como mi papa con mi tía.

-como David? –ella asintió con la cabeza.

-no soy tan cariñoso, pero quiero a tu mama.

-bueno…mi mama tampoco es como mi tía.

-los dos somos diferentes, eso no quiere decir que no nos queramos.

-interrumpo –entro Regina.

-ayudaba a Ava un poco, la tina ya está lista, las dejare a solas –Gold paso por su lado y se acercó a darle un beso rápido en los labios. –estaré en la recamara querida.

-ok –alcanzo a susurrar, casi se quedó inmóvil.

Luego del baño, Regina se dispuso a preparar a Ava para dormir –no se despedirá el señor Gold?

-creo que está cansado.

-él te quiere mucho mami, el me lo dijo.

-lo se… cariño es hora de dormir, vamos que mañana hay escuela.

-ok…mama?

-si mi amor?

-me cae bien el señor Gold.

-me alegro mucho, hasta mañana. –le beso la frente.

-hasta mañana mami.

Al salir de ahí se dirigió a limpiar la cocina, cosa que Gold con su magia había hecho.

-esta ella dormida?

-en diez minutos lo estará, gracias por encargarte de la cocina.

-no fue nada, Regina quiero que esto funcione, sé que ese beso allá arriba te tomo por sorpresa, pero es necesario, ella necesita creer que de verdad hay algo entre nosotros.

-lo sé.

-gracias por entender.

-hasta mañana Gold.

-hasta mañana Regina.

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando el llanto de Ava la despertó, la niña toco la puerta, ya que ahora que estaba Gold era necesario, no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando un Gold en pijamas apareció recostado en su cama.

-que haces aquí?

-la escuche. –Regina hizo un ademan con sus manos y la puerta se abrió.

-mami! –grito la niña adentrándose al cuarto.

-que pasa cariño aquí estoy. –tomándola en brazos la subió a la cama.

-tuve un sueño feo.

-tranquila mi amor, fue solo eso, un sueño, mami está aquí.

-puedo dormir aquí con ustedes.

Justo iba a decir algo Regina cuando Gold interrumpió .-por supuesto, ven aquí Ava.

Ava se calmó un poco sin embargo aun sollozaba, Regina rodo los ojos mientras abrazaba a una Ava llorosa y trataba de dormir.

Regina despertó con dos brazos fuertes sosteniéndola, abrió lentamente los ojos y descubrió al oscuro cómodamente abrazándola, ella podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón ya que estaba recostada en su pecho, no había rastros de Ava, por lo que tenía que levantarse y la sola idea de despertarlo en la situación en la que estaban la molestaba, trato de moverse poco a poco hasta el Gold fue abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-buen día. –sonrió aun sosteniéndola.

-podrías soltarme?

-pero si estamos tan cómodos. –Gold la soltó al notar su mirada asesina –donde esta Ava?

-seguramente en su cuarto, iré a ver –justo en ese momento entraba Ava al cuarto.

-buenos días mami! –casi salto en la cama.

-hola mi amor.

-tengo mucha hambre.

-lo sé, dame cinco minutos y estaré en la cocina.

-sí, buenos días señor Gold.

-buenos días Ava. –la niña salió dándole una ligera sonrisa.

-y bien?

-qué cosa? –cuestiono Gold.

-podrías dejarme a solas para vestirte.

-querida por que el pudor, te he visto desnuda –la cara de Regina no tenía precio –ok me voy –desapareció en una nube.

Regina resoplo molesta, apenas habían pasado tres días y ya quería que pasara el tiempo para echar de una vez por todas a Rumple de sus vidas.

* * *

 **Antes que nada una disculpa enorme por la espera, pero estaba decidida a no continuar el fic debido a la poca respuesta de los lectores, es por ello que este es un capi de prueba sobre si debo o no seguirlo, gracias a los review que recibí le estoy dando una nueva oportunidad, gracias por leer.**

 **evazqueen** **:** pues heme aquí con otro capi hahahah espero que me cuentes que te pareció y sobre todo si debo continuarlo, gracias por leer!

 **Belen:** gracias por leer, pues aquí esta otra oportunidad, ya veremos qué pasa, gracias por leer!

 **Guest:** Actualiiizaaaaaa!/ he actualizadoooo XD muy tarde, pero lo hice gracias a sus reviews, gracias por seguir leyendo.

 **Gimadca:** lo sientoooo XD esque este fic estaba decidida a dejarlo asi, incluso cambie el summary poniendo que era un fic inconcluso y esque he estado tardando en actualizar debido al trabajo y encima pues no recibia respuesta asi que dije no vale la pena, le estoy dando una segunda oportunidad, gracias por leer y comentar, saludos.


End file.
